Yo te cantaré una nana
by Tavata
Summary: El reino subteráneo de Bezmorra y el reino de los elfos de Bethmoora necesitaran ayudarse mutuamente si es que desean sobrevivir a las Sombras ya que de otra forma terminarán siendo sólo un cuento de hadas en el recuerdo humano...
1. Chapter 1

1

Reino subteráneo de Bezmorra.

- ¿Y cómo es la tierra de los hombres, su alteza?

La princesa Moanna dio una pequeña risita de niña traviesa.

Orara, pero si tú también estuviste ahí- dijo la princesa dejando de ver por la ventana.

Sí, pero yo fui sólo un pequeño insecto en un bosque interminable, nunca trate con los humanos como vos- dijo la ninfa de color azul- ¿cómo es la vida de los hombres?

La princesa no pudo más que sonreírse, después de regresar al reino de su padre esa era la pregunta recurrente por todos los cortesanos, por todos los súbditos ¿cómo es la vida de los hombres?

La vida de los hombres está llena de mentiras- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación de la princesa.

La princesa Moanna pareció asustada al principio, Orara se puso de pie al momento entre la princesa y el desconocido.

Los guardias no tardaron en llegar.

¿Podeís decirme por qué la interrumpción?- preguntó la princesa intentando verse más alta de lo que era.

El recién llegado hizo una reverencia.

No deseaba importunarla- dijo- pero esas conversaciones del reino mortal no son apropiadas para una princesa...

Y aun un príncipe no puede entrar de esta forma en las habitaciones de una princesa- dijo Orara.

El error ha sido vuestro, ninfa- dijo el príncipe- vos habeís dejado abierta la puerta.

Orara se sonrojo lo que provocó que sus mejillas azuladas tomaran un color azul marino.

Sólo he venido a informaros que vuestro padre os espera en la sala del trono- dijo el príncipe retirándose.

Los guardias de la princesa al ver que no había ningún problema también regresaron a sus puestos de vigilancia.

Da miedo- dijo la princesa Moanna cuando ella y Orara se vieron solas de nuevo.

Un poco- dijo la ninfa.

.......................................................................................................

En la sala del trono del rey de Bezmorra, con sus tres tronos de oro al centro, con los palcos repletos de cortesanos. La reina la luna con su pequeño en brazos a la izquierda del rey, el rey al centro con la blanca cabeza coronada por la corona de oro y a la derecha el trono de su hija la princesa Moanna aun vacío por su retraso.

¿Tarde?- preguntó el fauno con una media sonrisa al ver llegar a la princesa junto con Orara.

Nos retrasamos un poco- dijo la niña arreglando su vestido.

Orara con un paño limpiaba un poco los rojos zapatos de la princesa.

Entrad, os esperan- dijo el fauno con una reverencia.

La princesa Moanna hizo una reverencia al estar frente a su padre, el rey se sonrió; era el morador de Bezmorra más feliz de todos desde el regreso de su hermosa hija.

Su majestad- dijo el fauno haciéndose escuchar por todos los presentes- el príncipe Nuada, lanza de plata; hijo del rey Balor rey de los elfos, señor del reino de Bethmoora.

Al momento el príncipe Nuada, con la tez blanca como la nieve, el cabello rubio albino como la plata y las puntas de oro hizo su entrada.

La princesa Moanna miro rápidamente hacia donde Orara y el Fauno se encontraban, la ninfa entendió la mirada de la niña y asintió.

El príncipe no estaba ahí solo para dar sus respetos a los soberanos...


	2. Chapter 2

2

La princesa Moanna escuchaba con mucha atención todo lo que el príncipe Nuada decía, no podía creer que algo tan grave estuviera sucediendo.

Según las palabras del príncipe Nuada, las sombras se encontraban preparando lo que sería un ataque contra el reino subtérraneo de Bezmorra y al reino de los elfos de Bethmoora.

La princesita aun se confundía con la semejanza entre los nombres de ambos reinos, en una ocasión le pregunto a su padre el por qué del parecido y él solamente se límito a decir que siempre había sido así.

En un momento la princesa se perdió entre las palabras del príncipe Nuada, y cuando regreso su atención al príncipe de tez blanca como la luna éste hablaba sobre hacerles frente.

¿Guerra? eso era lo que planeaba el príncipe Nuada.

La princesa Moanna negó con la cabeza, sabía muy bien lo que provocaba una guerra, lo había visto en el reino mortal condenado a morir, aun recordaba con miedo al capitán Vidal, a Mercedes y su hermano tratando de detener a ese monstruo... No, no quería que algo así llegara al reino subtérraneo donde no se conoce la mentira ni el dolor.

El rey de Bezmorra era de la misma idea de su hija, hablo con sabiduría al príncipe Nuada, no se unirían en una cruzada para acabar con las sombras, el príncipe Nuada no pudo reprimir su decepción al escuchar las palabras del rey.

Algo planea- pensó la princesa Moanna.

Ya antes había visto esa misma determinación en los ojos de alguien más...

........................................................................................................

Después de escuchar a los consejeros y las sabias palabras del Fauno los nobles de Bezmorra se retiraron, el príncipe Nuada hizo una inclinación muy leve de cabeza al rey y a la reina con su hijo en brazos.

La princesa Moanna fue de las últimas en retirarse acompañada de Orara, el Fauno había partido después del rey.

El príncipe Nuada aun continuaba de pie, el brillo en sus ojos no había disminuido.

Planea algo- se dijo una vez más la princesa Moanna- y lo hara aunque mi padre no le de su apoyo.

.........................................................................................................

El príncipe Nuada fue conducido a una habitación preparada específicamente para él, era un invitado de honor para el rey de Bezmorra.

El hijo del rey Balor dio las gracias y se retiro.

La princesa Moanna había regresado a su habitación, Orara estaba con ella como siempre desde que regresará al reino subtérraneo.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó de pronto la princesa Moanna- ¿crees que corramos peligro?

Orara no contesto, no sabía que contestar, estaba nerviosa, tener al príncipe Nuada ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

¿Qué crees que haría el Fauno?- preguntó de nuevo la princesa.

Hacer la voluntad del rey- dijo Orara aun sentada en el suelo.

¿Y si mi padre se equivoca?- la princesa se acercó a Orara- no quiero que las sombras introduzcan el miedo y el dolor en nuestro reino.

Orara tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Pensaís abandonar el reino subtérraneo- dijo en un susurro temiendo las paredes le escucharan- vuestro padre se enfurecerá.

La princesa Moanna se sonrió.

Solamente quiero lo mejor para el reino- dijo la niña- pero para salir necesito tu ayuda.

Orara se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño, ella había sido quien ayudo a la princesa hacía tanto para ir a la tierra de los mortales condenados a morir, no, en esta ocasión Orara no quería ayudarle, no quería hacer enojar al Fauno, no quería volver a perder a la princesa, y aun así, el deseo de la princesa Moanna era una orden para la dulce Orara.

El Fauno se dará cuenta- dijo Orara

Será esta misma noche- djo la princesa Moanna- cuando los guardias cambien de turno, cuando mis padres se encuentren descansando...

Pero no sabeís donde se encuentran las sombras- dijo Orara- princesa, vos no sabeís quienes son esas criaturas.

Había miedo en la voz de Orara, no miedo por ella sino por la pequeña niña.

La princesa Moanna se miro por un largo rato los zapatos rojos brillantes que siempre usaba desde su regreso al reino de su padre.

En ese caso- dijo con una sonrisa- debemos ir con quien ya les ha visto...

Orara no pudo reprimir un gemido de miedo.

........................................................................................

Bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad, una figura cubierta por una capucha roja caminaba lo más rápido que podía, las luces mortecinas le ayudaban a pasar desapercibida.

Los guardias cambiaban de guardia, sólo era necesario tomar tiempos para que ninguno de ellos reparara en su presencia.

De pronto una puerta de madera, grande y pesada se abrió protestando sobre sus goznes.

La figura corrió para entrar antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

Nadie me vio- dijo la princesa Moanna retirando la capucha.

Es mejor apresurarnos- dijo Orara echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

La princesa Moanna llevaba un pequeño bolso debajo de la capa con capucha roja que llevaba puesta.

Espero no olvidar nada- dijo la niña mientras Orara indicaba otro corredor mal iluminado que debían tomar.

Ahí estaba una vez más, la salida del palacio del rey de Bezmorra, cerca los jardínes concéntricos de los que siempre hablaba el Fauno.

El Fauno, por un momento la princesa Moanna quiso regresar para contarle al más humilde de sus súbditos, al más sabio, a su mejor amigo lo que planeaba; pero, al momento rechazo esta idea, seguramente no la dejaría ir, es más, avisaría a su padre y todo su plan se arruinaría.

La princesa y la ninfa debían apresurarse, el príncipe Nuada había referido durante la cena que pensaba marcharse, ya había cumplido al menos con su obligación de alertarles, si el reino subtérraneo de Bezmorra no pensaba enfrentar a las Sombras allá ellos.

Rápido, rápido- se repetía la princesa Moanna mientras subía las escaleras en forma de caracol.

Si ella u Orara equivocaban el camino terminarían en la tierra de los mortales, afortunadamente con la protección de la luna no había temor de que el sol las deslumbrara y olvidaran quienes eran.

Ahora lo importante era dar alcance al príncipe Nuada, seguramente él podría decirles como evitar que las sombras atacaran Bezmorra.

En un momento dado mientras subían los escalones la princesa Moanna piso su vestido perdiendo el equilibrio, Orara intentó atraparla pero fue inútil, la niña tuvo miedo de que todo terminara antes de empezar.

Parecía que se haría daño al caer, pero tan rápida como el rayo una mano blanca la sujeto por la muñeca evitando que cayera.

¿Me estáis siguiendo?- preguntó el príncipe Nuada clavando en ella esa mirada de ámbar.

La princesa Moanna tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿cómo reaccionaría el príncipe Nuada ante su respuesta?

¿Cómo detenemos a las Sombras?- preguntó la princesa intentando que su voz sonara firme sin temor.

El príncipe Nuada pareció estar complácido con la actitud de la niña ya que al momento asintió con la cabeza.

Debeís seguirme- dijo el príncipe.

¿A dónde?- preguntó Orara quien abrazo a la princesa al ver que estaba a salvo.

¿A dónde más?- el príncipe Nuada ni siquiera se giro a verlas- a dónde se encuentran las Sombras... a la tierra de los mortales...

La princesa Orara no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco.

Una brisa de aire nocturno alboroto su cabello, tal vez fue su imaginación, tal vez fue el miedo, lo cierto es que entre el susurro de la noche logró escuchar una voz que le llamaba, le llamaba con el nombre que creyó no volver a escuchar... "Ofelia"

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ofelia...

El nombre que la princesa Moanna recibió cuando era hija de hombre... Un nombre que la llenaba de recuerdos, de alegrías y de dolor. Recordar ese nombre era recordar a Mercedes, a su padre el sastre, a su madre Carmen, a sus libros de cuentos de hadas que tanto amaba; pero también era recordar cosas horribles como el hombre pálido, el miedo de la guerra, el dolor de las perdidas pero aun más terrible era recordar al capitán Vidal, solo recordarlo la princesa Moanna temblaba como una hoja en un día con mucho viento...

...................................................

¿A la tierra de los hombres?- preguntó la princesa Moanna, por más que lo intento su voz dejo traslucir un poco de ese miedo que sentía.

El príncipe Nuada continuo subiendo los escalones de la fría escalera de piedra.

No pretendo ir a las ciudades de los hombres- la voz del príncipe dejo traslucir su odio contra los hombres mortales- solamente utilizare uno de los pasajes del Fauno, vos debeís conocerlo, su alteza.

Orara no dejaba de ver hacia atrás como si temiera que alguien en la penumbra les siguiera.

Deja de hacer eso ninfa- dijo el hijo del rey Balor- nadie sabe que venís conmigo.

Orara no estaba muy convencida.

.....................................................

Llegaron a la parte alta de la escalera, y ahí la princesa Moanna se dio cuenta de que una vez más estaban en el fondo del pozo, en el centro del laberinto del fauno, cerca del molino, en el bosque donde ella había pasado sus últimos días mortales.

La niña no pudo evitar pasar con cierta añoranza y tristeza la piedra donde en el centro del pozo se veía la imagen de el fauno, ella y su pequeño hermano.

Orara también había reconocido el lugar, cómo olvidar los días y noches que había pasado transformada en un diminuto insecto junto al fauno en ese bosque esperando el regreso de su princesa.

El príncipe Nuada no veía la piedra con la imagen de la princesa, él observaba con cierta tristeza la luna, como si pensara en alguien más.

Pero cuando la princesa Moanna quiso decir algo él ya estaba revisando la escalera que subía a la superficie, al centro del laberinto.

Pienso cortar camino- dijo sin ver a la princesa o a la ninfa- por el bosque.

Orara estaba de pie junto a la princesa Moanna.

¡No puedo creer que lo hicieráis!- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad.

Orara no pudo evitar bajar la vista como una niña que ha sido sorprendida haciendo una travesura.

La princesa Moanna ya imaginaba que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran.

El príncipe Nuada había levantado su lanza ante un posible ataque, pero solo ver que se trataba del fauno con su bolsa de madera al cinto la bajo como si no temiera ningún peligro.

Fauno por favor no os enojéis- dijo la niña- fue mi culpa, no quería preocuparos, pero debía hacer algo, el príncipe dice que las sombras.

Habeís desobedecido a vuestro padre- dijo el fauno arrugando la nariz.

La princesa Moanna bajo la vista, una vez más sus hermosos ojos se toparon con sus zapatos rojos.

El fauno dio un resoplido que a la princesa le recordo el sonido que hacen las cabras al estar molestas.

En ese caso debere acompañaros- dijo el fauno dejando salir a sus hadas.

La princesa Moanna no pudo evitar sonreir abiertamente cuando vio ese brillo en los ojos azulados del fauno, la niña corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, el fauno regresó el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el cabello de la princesa respirando su perfume.

En ese caso adelante- dijo el príncipe Nuada- no podemos perder más tiempo.

........................................................................................................

El príncipe Nuada iba a la cabeza, el fauno le seguía, la princesa Moanna iba agarrada de su mano subiendo detrás de él los escalones, Orara cerraba la comitiva, la ninfa no se había equivocado, esa sensación de que los seguían era el fauno, por una parte eso la relajo, por otra no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rey de Bezmorra lo habría mandado para cuidar a su hija.

¿Sabrá el rey lo que planea la princesa Moanna?- se preguntó en silencio Orara.

Afuera, bajo el pálido resplandor de la luna, el centro del laberinto parecía no haber cambiado, no se veía que el tiempo le hubiera afectado después de que los rebeldes se llevaran de ahí el cuerpo mortal de la princesa.

La princesa Moanna pareció estremecerse por un momento al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche cuando los rebeldes tomaron el molino.

El fauno puso su mano sobre el hombro de la niña para inspirarle confianza, la princesa Moanna respiro el perfume del fauno, era como oler tierra mojada, como oler la tierra del monte, al momento continuo su camino.

El príncipe Nuada parecía conocer el camino que debían seguir para salir del laberinto, el fauno dejo que sus hadas bailaran sobre las cabezas de la niña y la ninfa mientras la luna era la única que les alumbraba el camino al exterior del laberinto.

Por fin después de pasar por los corredores de ese laberinto de roca, el exterior les saludo, con los sonidos nocturnos del bosque.

Caminaremos hacia el bosque- dijo el príncipe Nuada.

El fauno no pudo evitar mover sus largos dedos frente al rostro del hijo del rey de los elfos.

Es evidente- dijo el fauno con esa voz que tanto gustaba a la princesa Moanna- que el hijo de la tierra- dijo un balido- conoce bien los caminos que debe seguir en la tierra de los hombres.

Fauno- el príncipe Nuada se detuvo girando hacia el fauno- debeís recordar que los hombres en su ambición nos relegaron a los bosques, a mi pueblo, a mi familia, no frecuentare una ciudad de hombres, es mejor seguir el camino del bosque.

Y eso servirá- dijo el fauno sin alterarse- para que si hay alguna Sombra nos encuentre y...

El príncipe Nuada se sonrió.

Eres muy inteligente fauno- dijo el príncipe- también tenía contemplado eso... y es la única forma de tener información.

"Carnada" pensó Orara.

¿Pensaís utilizarnos como carnada?- dijo la ninfa protegiendo con sus brazos a la princesa Moanna.

No temáis ninfa- dijo el príncipe- no le pasara nada a vuestra princesa...

Antes de que la princesa Moanna pudiera dar su opinión al respecto un ruido los hizo callar, al parecer alguien los estaba observando entre los árboles y en un descuido había roto una rama delatando donde se encontraba.

No tuvimos que esperar tanto- dijo el fauno colocándose frente a la princesa Moanna y Orara.

El príncipe Nuada hizo que su lanza se alargara.

No temáis princesa- dijo el príncipe- aun no nace quien pueda derrotarme...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

4

La princesa Moanna tuvo algo de miedo al ver la lanza del príncipe Nuada, sin entender bien el por qué, esa arma le recordaba la daga que el Fauno le mostrara, la daga de su última prueba antes de regresar al reino de su padre.

Buscando protección la niña se abrazó al Fauno, esté la cubrió entre sus brazos.

El príncipe Nuada se lanzó al momento contra un enemigo que la princesa Moanna aun no veía, desafortunadamente la princesa del reino subterráneo no pudo apreciar la maestría de los ataques del príncipe de tez páida ya que el Fauno cubrió la cara de la niña con sus finos dedos para que no viera el enfrentamiento.

Aun así la princesa escuchaba el chocar de las armas, los pasos sobre la hierba como si de una danza mortal se tratara, podía escuchar la respiración del hijo del rey Balor, tranquila a pesar del peligro.

"Aun no ha nacido el que pueda derrotarme" había dicho el príncipe ¿sería cierto? la princesa Moanna pedía en silencio el príncipe no resultara lastimado.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad entre el escuchar el choque de la lanza y la otra arma y escuchar los latidos del propio corazón de la princesa cuando de pronto se hizo el silencio.

.........................................................................

¿Mirad qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el príncipe Nuada.

La princesa Moanna suspiro aliviada, no parecía que el príncipe estuviera lastimado.

Bajo la lanza del hijo de la Tierra estaba de espalda al suelo una figura envuelta en una capa con capucha completamente cubierta de pies a cabeza, la princesa no sabía de quién podía tratarse; con un rápido movimiento el príncipe Nuada hizo que la capucha cayera hacia atrás. La hija del rey de Bezmorra nunca había visto a alguien igual.

Se trataba de aparentemente un hombre joven, de cabello negro como el ébano que caía hasta los hombros en finas ondulaciones, los ojos eran pálidos como dos lunas grises, y la tez era pálida como el príncipe Nuada; pero, como si se tratara del resplandor de la luna.

Su rostro era noble, aunque ligeramente unas ojeras surcaban esos hermosos ojos.

Es una pálida sombra- dijo el Fauno mientras la princesa se separaba un poco de él- tal vez un explorador.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la princesa.

La sombra no contestó.

¿Preferís que mi lanza os haga hablar?- el príncipe Nuada no era muy paciente.

La princesa Moanna temió por la vida de esa criatura.

Esperad, tal vez tiene miedo- dijo la niña caminando un poco hacia la Sombra.

Una sombra NUNCA tiene miedo- contestó la Sombra.

Cómo te atreves a tal irreverencia- la lanza del príncipe tocaba el pálido cuello de la Sombra.

No- dijo la niña acercándose- no le hagaís daño.

¿Cómo puede- comenzó la sombra mostrando algo de desconfianza- una hija de hombre estar acompañada de elementales?

¿Hija de hombre? Esa Sombra no había reconocido a la princesa Moanna.

Mi nombre es Ofelia- dijo la niña sin mostrar su sorpresa- he conocido al fauno en su laberinto, ella es Orara, es una ninfa, y él- hizo una reverencia al príncipe Nuada- es el príncipe Nuada...

Conozco al príncipe Nuada, lanza de plata, hijo del rey Balor del reino de Bethmoora- dijo la Sombra con una voz que recordaba el murmullo del viento entre los árboles en una noche de luna llena- y al fauno del reino subterráneo de Bezmorra; pero ¿cómo es que una niña puede estar con ellos?

Eso no te concierne- dijo el príncipe Nuada- ahora ¿qué es lo que están planeando las Sombras?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Contesta- sugirió el Fauno- vuestra alteza no es paciente.

Las Sombras seguimos al Maestro, siempre debe haber un maestro- comenzó la sombra- ¿puedo levantarme antes de continuar?

Ofelia dirigió una mirada suplicante al príncipe Nuada.

Nada de trucos, Sombra- dijo el príncipe dándole un poco de espacio.

La Sombra se sentó sobre la hierba.

Siempre debe haber un maestro- continuó- pero ahora, nuestro maestro ha muerto, no tenemos líder... solamente un usurpador; se ha llamado así mismo maestro y ha declarado la guerra contra el reino de Bethmoora y el reino subtérraneo de Bezmorra.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Ofelia

Por la ambición de poder- la Sombra levantó su vista para toparse con los bonitos ojos de la princesita-desea no ser solo maestro de sombras sino también señor de ambos reinos y poder recuperar lo que ha perdido...

¿Y qué ha perdido?- preguntó el Fauno aunque Ofelia sintió que él ya conocía la respuesta.

Ha perdido el cinturon del antiguo maestro- parecía que la Sombra no estaba conforme con las acciones de quién hablaba- los hombres se lo han quitado y cómo teme a los hombres por eso ha preferido ganar poder controlando ambos reinos y después poder lanzar a mis hermanos y a mi contra los hombres mortales condenados a morir para poder recuperar el cinturón.

Debemos detenerle- dijo Orara.

¿Y qué podeís hacer un fauno, una ninfa, una hija de hombres y un príncipe elfo contra todo un ejército de sombras?- preguntó el joven.

Si he podido contigo, tu "Maestro"- dijo el príncipe- no me causará ningún problema... No deseo ayudar a los hombres, por mi que tu raza les destruya; pero, no dejaré que se metan con mi gente o con el reino subtérraneo.

La Sombra se sonrió.

En ese caso, no tengo por qué informar a los demás centinelas sobre lo que me he encontrado esta noche- dijo la Sombra poniéndose de pie.

Tenemos que recuperar ese cinturón- dijo Ofelia.

Pequeña Ofelia...- dijo la Sombra

Ofelia- intervinó el fauno antes de que la sombra pudiera continuar- conoce muy bien a los hombres, así que podrá ayudarnos.

La Sombra pareció inspeccionar de pies a cabeza a la princesa Moanna.

En ese caso, si no tiene miedo, seguidme- dijo la Sombra.

¿Y cuál es vuestro nombre?- preguntó Orara.

Mi nombre es Zathary- dijo la Sombra.

¿Zathary?- Ofelia nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese.

Lo sé, Zathary es nombre de chica- dijo la Sombra- pero qué queréis- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- es el nombre que me han dado...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ofelia recordó su vida con los hombres mortales como si se tratara de un sueño lejano, su madre, su padre el sastre, Mercedes, al doctor, y como una pesadilla regresó el recuerdo del terrible capitán Vidal, el miedo de estar encerrada en el molino, la última noche antes de regresar al reino de su padre...

¿Estás bien, Ofelia?- preguntó Zathary.

La niña sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar los malos recuerdos.

Sí- afirmó con una sonrisa- solamente estaba recordando algo.

Zathary los había llevado hasta un cuartel de hombres cerca de las vías del ferrocarril.

Con mucho cuidado pasaron entre la locomotora y unos carros de carga que estaban en las vías.

Esas bestias de metal- dijo la sombra- son tan terribles como el ejército dorado.

Sombra- dijo el príncipe Nuada- no tienes idea de que es tratar con el ejército dorado.

Shhhh- Orara se llevó los dedos a los labios.

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes militares pasaron haciendo su ronda nocturna muy cerca de ellos.

El fauno y Orara cubrieron a la princesa Moanna para que las sombras los ocultaran, el príncipe Nuada tenía lista su lanza por si acaso, Zathary había desaparecido.

Los hombres no los vieron y continuaron su camino.

El príncipe Nuada revisó que no hubiera algún otro peligro.

Esa sombra escapó- dijo molestó.

Yo no he escapado- Zathary salió de las sombras, era como si se hubiera vuelto uno con ellas- además no tengo por qué hacerlo.

Pensé que tú también temías a los hombres- retó el príncipe Nuada.

Las Sombras tememos a los hombres, cierto- dijo Zathary- pero por recuperar el cinturón del maestro, venceré mi miedo...

Ofelia también salió de su escondite.

¿Dónde tienen el cinturón?- preguntó la niña.

Ahí- Zathary señaló el cuartel.

¿Cómo entraremos?- Ofelia esperaba no tuvieran que enfrentarse a esos hombres que le recordaban tanto al capitán Vidal.

Para eso- hablo el Fauno atrayendo la atención de la niña- necesitaréis tiza.

Entre los finos dedos el Fauno le mostraba una tiza blanca, Ofelia se sonrió.

No debéis ir sola- dijo Orara preocupada- os acompañaré.

No, iré yo- dijo Zathary

Yo también iré- dijo el príncipe Nuada.

Ofelia se sonrió mientras marcaba con su tiza una puerta en una caja de madera que encontró junto a uno de los carros de carga.

...........................................................................................

Debía agradecer las veces que la tiza la había salvado, del hombre pálido, del capitán Vidal, sí, Ofelia le debía mucho a una simple tiza.

El bloque de piedra se abrió como si fuera una puerta.

El primero en salir fue el príncipe Nuada, la puerta daba a un corredor sin ninguna luz.

El hijo del rey Balor hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Ofelia salió aun con la tiza en la mano.

Zathary fue el último en salir.

¿No se cerrará?- preguntó viendo el pequeño bloque en la pared.

Tenemos tiempo hasta que la arena en el reloj del Fauno se termine- dijo la niña- ¿ahora dónde buscar?

Podríamos dividirnos- sugirió Zathary.

Yo iré con la niña- dijo el príncipe Nuada, su lanza guardada a la espalda.

Sois muy desconfiado, alteza- dijo la sombra.

Bien, si quieres que la niña vaya contigo- el príncipe Nuada no espero respuesta y comenzó a andar por un extremo del corredor- pero si le haces algo- dijo antes de bajar unas escaleras- te arrepentiras...

Zathary se sonrió.

Tranquila- le dijo a Ofelia- no pienso hacerte nada ¿me ayudas a buscar el cinturón?

Ofelia asintió, esa sombra no le daba miedo.

..........................................................................................

Ofelia abrió con cuidado otra puerta, al igual que las últimas cinco tampoco había nada adentro.

Zathary aparecía y desaparecía entre las sombras.

Aquí no hay nada- dijo la sombra desilucionada.

No te rindas- dijo Ofelia pasando su mano por el brazo de la sombra- lo encontraremos ¿quién puede tenerlo?

Lo desconozco- dijo Zathary mirando con esos ojos tan enigmáticos a la niña- sólo sé que los hombres tienen el cinturón...

Un murmullo de voces llegó hacia ellos, no había donde pudieran esconderse. Antes de que Ofelia pudiera hacer algo Zathary la protegió entre sus brazos mientras se fundía una vez más con las sombras.

............................................................................................

El príncipe Nuada tampoco había tenido suerte, ninguno de esos hombres parecía tener el cinturón que la sombra estaba buscando.

¿Habéis tenido suerte?- preguntaron de pronto detrás de él.

Zathary apareció con la princesa Moanna.

Aquí no está- dijo el príncipe elfo- ¿no será una broma de tu parte, sombra?

Zathary negó con la cabeza.

No juego con estas cosas- dijo muy serio- el cinturón del maestro es muy importante como para bromear con él.

Al parecer de nuevo iban a discutir, Ofelia iba a decirles que se calmaran cuando pasó...

¡Alto ahí!- gritó una voz de hombre.

Se habían distraido y ahora un soldado los había encontrado.

Ofelia tuvo miedo, sabía lo que esos hombres podían hacer.

Antes de que la niña pudiera hacer algo el príncipe Nuada y la sombra ya habían sacado sus propias armas, Ofelia tuvo miedo ¿podría detener una lanza o una espada una pistola?

El príncipe Nuada se lanzó contra el soldado, el pobre hombre no tuvo oportunidad.

La pequeña princesa dio un grito de miedo cuando vio caer al hombre muerto.

Regresen a la puerta- ordenó el príncipe Nuada.

Más voces de hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, habían escuchado a su compañero y ahora iban por ellos.

Necesitaréis apoyo- dijo Zathary.

Ofelia te necesita- dijo el príncipe Nuada caminando hacia los hombres que llegaban.

............................................................................................

Zathary no tuvo otra opción, abrió una puerta de una habitación sin saber si estaba o no ocupada y empujó a la niña al interior cerrando la puerta, el príncipe Nuada era bueno con la lanza pero llegaban y llegaban hombres que le cerraban cada vez más el paso, las escaleras estaban llenas de hombres armados.

Te dije que te fueras- dijo el príncipe Nuada tan orgulloso como siempre.

La niña está bien, creo- dijo la sombra dando apoyo al hijo de la tierra.

..............................................................................................

Ofelia intentó abrir la puerta, pero ésta se había trabado. La niña solo escuchaba como afuera sus dos amigos estaban peleando, de pronto tuvo miedo ¿y si la arena ya se había acabado?

Estarían encerrados en ese lugar.

Sin darse cuenta la pequeña pegó su espalda a un escritorio y un libro cayó al piso, el lugar estaba a oscuras y ella no sabía de que se podía tratar, en ese momento escuchó un ligero gemido.

Oh no- musitó mientras buscaba entre su ropa la tiza.

Por fin la encontró después de lo que sintió una eternidad, con mano temblorosa marco otra puerta junto a la puerta cerrada, cuando la tuvo lista empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

.............................................................................................

No podía creerlo, en el pasillo los soldados continuaban cerrándole el paso a sus amigos, pero Zathary parecía estar herido, el príncipe Nuada se encargaba de detenerlos lo mejor que podía pero parecía estaban en serios problemas.

Debemos salir de aquí- dijo la niña poniéndose junto a ellos pese al peligro.

¿Y cómo se supone que nos replegaremos?- preguntó el príncipe Nuada aun atacando con su lanza.

Zathary hizo una mueca de dolor, sujetó con un brazo a la niña y con la mano libre tomó por el hombro al príncipe, una vez hecho esto los jaló con él hacia las sombras.

Como si sólo hubieran cerrado y abierto los ojos los tres se encontraron en el corredor que daba a la puerta de tiza, está lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse.

Rápido, rápido- ordenó el príncipe Nuada.

Ofelia corría más deprisa que ellos y llegó primero a la puerta, el príncipe Nuada lanzó a Zathary al hueco en la pared, la princesa Moanna no pudo evitar gritar cuando el bloque de piedra se cerró.

El príncipe Nuada estaba atrapado.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ofelia golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la caja de madera, sabía muy bien que una vez que se cerraba el pasaje ya no era posible volver a entrar por esa ruta.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Orara solo ver las lágrimas de la niña

El príncipe Nuada- dijo la princesa aun golpeando la madera.

Necesitará una distracción- dijo el fauno después de haber visto a Zathary- Orara vos podeís hacerlo.

¿Yo? Pero Fauno sólo soy una ninfa- dijo Orara sin saber como podía ayudar.

Una ninfa puede pedir ayuda a las aguas ¿estoy en lo correcto?- el Fauno movía una vez más de esa manera hipnótica sus largos dedos.

Orara levano la vista, muy cerca del cuartel había un enorme contenedor metálico lleno de agua.

Tal vez pueda funcionar- se dijo Orara mientras cerraba los ojos apretando los párpados con fuerza, había estirado su mano como si llamara a alguien- vamos, vamos, que funcione, por favor, os lo ruego, os lo ruego...

Ofelia limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando escuchó como el contenedor se desplomó derramando toda el agua que tenía en su interior, el cuartel de los hombres se llenó completamente de agua que entraba por ventanas y puertas, los hombres que aun seguían en pie fueron arrojados al exterior por la fuerza del agua, todo fue confusión en todo momento.

Del príncipe Nuada no había ninguna señal.

...........................................................

¿Habrá funcionado?- preguntó Orara cuando el agua dejó de escurrir entre los restos de metal.

Lo habéis hecho bien- dijo el Fauno.

La princesa Moanna y el Fauno revisaban a la sombra.

No era necesario gastar tanta agua, ninfa- dijo una voz a espaldas de Orara.

La pobre ninfa no pudo evitar dar un ligero salto de miedo, detrás de ella estaba el príncipe Nuada parecía estar bien aunque completamente empapado.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, no necesitaba ayuda- dijo el príncipe.

Orara lo tomó como su forma de decir gracias.

Lo mejor será movernos de aquí- dijo el hijo del rey de los elfos

Pero ¿Zathary?- preguntó la princesa Moanna separándose de la sombra.

Esta herido por su culpa, lo mejor será dejarle- dijo el príncipe Nuada sin mirar a la niña.

No- dijo la princesa Moanna con una determinación que sorprendió al hijo del rey Balor- no abandonaremos a nadie.

Excelente decisión, su alteza- dijo el Fauno.

Al momento en que Ofelia giró para ver al Fauno no pudo evitar sorprenderse, una vez más estaban en la parte central del laberinto del Fauno.

.................................................

No me gusta el aspecto de la herida- dijo Orara junto al Fauno.

Zathary parecía estar dormido aunque respiraba con dificultad.

Debemos encontrar la forma de ayudarle- dijo la princesa Moanna.

El Fauno y Orara continuaban hablando, el príncipe Nuada estaba sentad sobre el alto muro de piedra del laberinto como si todo lo que estaba pasando abajo de él le fuera indiferente.

Ofelia se acercó a Zathary.

Te pondrás bien- le dijo dulcemente- encontraremos tu cinturón ya lo verás.

He sido un ciego- dijo la sombra débilmente- princesa Moanna...

¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Ofelia paso un paño mojado por la frente caliente de la sombra.

Por vuestros zapatos- bromeó Zathary.

Ofelia sonrió, después de unos minutos Zathary volvió a quedarse dormido.

..................................................................

¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarle?- preguntó la niña al Fauno.

La hay, su alteza- dijo el Fauno con unas de sus hadas revoloteando por su cabeza.

Decídmela Fauno, por favor- imploró la niña.

Será peligroso, su alteza- el Fauno la invitó a acercarse a él- deberéis visitar a un desagradable conocido, a una peligrosa criatura una vez más...

La princesa Moanna sintió un escalofrío ¿no se referiría el Fauno a...?

El hombre Pálido guarda entre los manjares de su mesa una fruta del color del fuego- explicó el Fauno- con ella podéis preparar el élixir necesario para salvar a la Sombra... pero ya sabéis que él no comparte nada de su mesa, y que si tocáis la más mínima uva esa criatura os devorará y él ya os conoce su alteza...

Ofelia sintió mucho miedo de volver a enfrentar al Hombre Pálido no había criatura más horrible en todo el mundo, bueno solamente ella y el capitán Vidal, tal vez; pero, si no lo hacía Zathary no se salvaría, y si no recuperaban el cinturón de las Sombras, los reinos de Bethmoora y Bezmorra serían destruidos.

Lo haré- dijo la niña.

Así sea, princesa- dijo el Fauno.

No es correcto que vayas- dijo el príncipe Nuada de pronto.

Ofelia no lo había visto desde hacía un rato, al parecer había escuchado todo.

Debo hacerlo, debemos encontrar el cinturón- dijo la niña

Los hombres no lo tenían en ese lugar.

Ofelia sacó el libro que había traído del cuartel de los hombres.

Aquí dice que uno de sus capitanes lo tiene, al parecer es su diario- la princesa Moanna le enseñaba una hoja en particular al príncipe Nuada- debió estar fuera y ahora que regrese y vea lo que le hicimos a su cuartel no va a estar contento, necesitaremos la ayuda de Zathary.

El príncipe Nuada no contestó nada, era más que obvio que no lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a la niña.

......................................................

Zathary- musitó Ofelia.

La Sombra abrió los ojos, se veía muy cansado.

Resiste, cuando regrese te pondrás bien- dijo la niña.

Zathary intentó sonreirle pero no lo logró, una vez más volvió a cerrar los ojos.

.......................................................

El Fauno dice que tendréis que ir sola- dijo Orara mientras la niña dibujaba otra puerta en una de las paredes del laberinto.

Regresare, tranquila- dijo Ofelia terminando la puerta.

Una hada de color rojo voló sobre la cabeza de Orara.

Princesa, esta hada insiste en acompañaros- dijo la ninfa mientras la pequeña hada se posaba sobre su dedo- no se marchará de aquí hasta que consiga...

De acuerdo- Ofelia giró el reloj de arena y la puerta en la pared se abrió mostrando un corredor que ella conocía muy bien- ven pequeña, debemos apresurarnos...

Orara se sentó en el suelo a esperar el regreso de la niña.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

7

El hombre pálido, la pequeña Ofelia no había podido olvidar a ese terrible ser.

Mientras la pequeña caminaba por esos corredores con los altos pilares a todo lo largo no podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez que se topó con esa criatura.

No comais ni bebais nada- había dicho el fauno en esa ocasión.

Ahora, Ofelia iba con la clara intención de desobedecer esa orden, era la única forma de salvar a Zathary.

.........................................................................................................

Una vez más ahí frente a ella estaba la mesa del Hombre Pálido, repleta de manjares para tentar a los niños, en una esquina todos los pares de zapatos viejos de todos esos pequeños infantes que ese monstruo había devorado por años.

¿Dónde estaba el Hombre Pálido?- no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta la princesa Moanna.

La silla a la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacía, no había rastro del cruel monstruo por ninguna parte.

En ese momento la niña tuvo miedo, no lo había visto por el corredor que había tomado y tampoco lo había escuchado en ningún momento. El hada de color rojo revoloteó por todas partes intentando encontrarle pero fue inútil, era como si en ese momento el cruel Hombre Pálido no se encontrara.

Debemos apresurarnos- dijo la princesa Moanna acercándose a la mesa- el Fauno dijo que era una fruta del color del fuego.

Entre los platillos y platillos que había en la mesa del Hombre Pálido había infinidad de frutas que tenían un color rojo encendido ¿cómo saber cuál era la fruta del color del fuego que necesitaban?

El hada de color rojo no dejaba de volar sobre la cabeza de la princesa mientras ésta buscaba, así si el Hombre Pálido llegaba no tomara por sorpresa a la niña.

...........................................................................................................

¡Esta debe ser!- dijo feliz Ofelia.

Una vez más algo muy dentro de ella le había dicho cual era la fruta, fue como en aquella ocasión cuando debía encontrar donde estaba escondida la daga.

La niña tomó con mucho cuidado una pequeña fruta del tamaño de una ciruela, era la que tenía el color rojo más encendido de todas. Solo tomarla entre sus manos, Ofelia sintió como esa pequeña fruta estaba tibia.

"El color del fuego" Pensó la princesa Moanna mientras guardaba con mucho cuidado la pequeña fruta en una bolsa de su vestido.

Debemos irnos- le dijo al hada alejándose de la mesa.

Como lo había esperado la princesa, solamente tomar la fruta se escuchó un largo y aterrador gemido. El Hombre Pálido estaba cerca.

.............................................................................................................

Sin esperar a que ese monstruo se presentara ante ella Ofelia comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, solamente pasar por el primer pilar algo muy extraño pasó.

Las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso. La princesa Moanna se detuvo de golpe. ¡No podía ver nada frente a ella!

En ese momento el gemido lastimero del Hombre Pálido se escuchó más cercano. ¡Se estaba acercando!

¿A dónde correr? Ofelia no sabía si iba hacia adelante o hacia atrás.

De pronto el hada de color rojo comenzó a brillar como si de una antorcha se tratara.

Ofelia agradeció en silencio que esa pequeñita estuviera con ella, utilizándola como guía la niña comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, detrás de ella podía escuchar el arrastrar de los pies del Hombre Pálido.

Pese a su miedo, la princesa Moanna nunca giró para ver que tan lejos estaba esa cruel criatura de ella.

................................................................................................................

Por fin habían llegado a la parte más alejada de ese solitario pasillo por el que corrían.

No es posible- dijo Ofelia golpeando con sus manos la fría pared, la puerta que había dibujado se había cerrado, ¿cómo iban a salir de ese horrible lugar?

En ese momento una mano pálida la sujeto por la muñeca, la niña gritó de terror podía sentir el párpado del Hombre Palido cerrandose en la palma de la mano del monstruo.

El hada revoloteó con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la princesa mientras se lanzaba contra la cara sin ojos del monstruo.

Éste sin soltar a la princesa Moanna trato de quitarse de la cara a esa molesta hada pero al no poder ver no lo conseguía.

En un momento dado mientras Ofelia intentaba liberarse del agarre de esa criatura ciega el monstruo apretó con tal fuerza la muñeca de la niña que ésta no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

El hada pareció incendiarse mientras se lanzaba una vez más contra la cara del Hombre Pálido, éste la atrapó con la mano libre solamente para quemarse el ojo que parpadeaba en su palma.

El hombre Pálido abrió la boca dando un grito de dolor, el hada aun presa entre sus dedos parecía quemarle la blanca piel.

Ofelia no podía liberarse por más que lo intentaba.

El Hombre Pálido pese al dolor apretó con todas sus fuerzas al hada quien comenzó a retorcerse de dolor entre la mano quemada de la ciega criatura.

Con un brusco movimiento el Hombre Pálido lanzó a la pequeña hada de color rojo contra el suelo, la pequeña se golpeó con tal fuerza que se quedó tirada sin reaccionar.

El leve resplandor del hada aun iluminaba la obscuridad del corredor.

Ofelia ahora estaba atrapada por ambas muñecas, el Hombre Pálido la levanto un poco del suelo ¡La boca del Hombre Pálido se acercaba peligrosamente al blanco brazo de Ofelia!

¡Va a morderme!- se dijo la princesa intentando liberarse.

Ya podía sentir el aliento de la criatura, iba a devorarla ¡como a los otros niños!

..................................................................................................................

La pequeña princesa no podía alejar su mirada de la boca del Hombre Pálido, no había salida, ese monstruo iba a comérsela.

De pronto el Hombre Pálido la soltó ¿qué había pasado?

Ofelia cayó al suelo, al momento levantó la vista.

En el techo se había abierto una puerta, el Hombre Pálido había retrocedido al sentir sobre él la desconcertante luz del exterior.

¿Otra puerta? Ofelia se preguntó mientras tomaba al hada entre sus manos.

¡Princesa vuestra mano!- gritaron de pronto.

El príncipe Nuada se asomó por el espacio abierto en el techo hasta medio cuerpo ofreciendo su mano a la princesa Moanna. La pequeña se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzarlo.

Antes de que el Hombre Pálido pudiera evitarlo, el príncipe Nuada ya había levantado a la niña hasta él para acto seguido cerrarse la puerta en el techo.

Una vez más Ofelia había escapado del monstruo devorador de niños inocentes.

.............................................................................

El corazón de la princesa Moanna palpitaba con fuerza, había escapado del Hombre Pálido, aun tenía el hada de color rojo entre sus manos y la fruta del color del fuego en su vestido.

El príncipe Nuada la había jalado hacia él tan deprisa que solamente cerrarse la puerta en el techo cayó de sentón en el piso con la princesa entre sus brazos.

La niña no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho del príncipe de los elfos.

Gracias- musitó Ofelia.

El príncipe Nuada no contestó.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

8

¡Lo habéis conseguido!- celebró el Fauno mientras tomaba la fruta color del fuego que la princesa Moanna le entregaba.

¿Con esto podrás salvar a Zathary?- preguntó Ofelia

El Fauno no contestó, estaba más ocupado machacando la fruta con uno de sus largos dedos mientras Orara aplicaba un nuevo paño húmedo en la frente de la Sombra.

…

El príncipe Nuada no había dicho nada desde que salvara en último momento a Ofelia del Hombre Pálido.

La princesa Moanna lo había visto sentado en una piedra con moho en la base justo a la entrada del laberinto. Una vez más se encontraba mirando la luna ¿Por qué observaría la luna con tanta añoranza? Se preguntaba Ofelia.

Sin hacer ruido la niña se acercó hasta donde él estaba.

Sois muy valiente- musitó el hijo del rey Balor.

Al parecer Ofelia no había sido tan silenciosa como imaginaba.

Recuperaremos el cinturón de las Sombras y evitaremos una guerra entre nuestros reinos- se animó a hablar la pequeña niña.

El príncipe Nuada no dijo nada más.

La princesa Moanna se sonrió débilmente, le había parecido que esa era la manera en que el príncipe del país de los elfos decía "Sí, tienes razón" justo cuando estaba a punto de volver al interior del laberinto reparó en que el príncipe tenía un ligero corte en el brazo, su ropa estaba manchada con sangre.

Estáis herido- musitó Ofelia mientras rasgaba la parte baja de su vestido.

Es solo un corte… pero me temo- dijo el príncipe mientras la princesita le vendaba- alguien más sufrirá por ella…

La princesa Moanna no entendió muy bien a quien se refería el príncipe Nuada, tal vez se trataba de alguien al que él quería mucho, tal vez tenía relación con ver la luna con tanta añoranza…

La hija del rey de Bezmorra paso tímidamente su manita por el brazo del príncipe, el hijo del rey Balor se giro ligeramente para mirarla directamente a los ojos, las pupilas ámbar y las cafés de la princesa se toparon por un segundo. El príncipe Nuada ya no se veía tan amenazante.

Lamento interrumpir- llamaron de pronto.

La princesa Moanna se giro para ver a Orara.

El Fauno os llama, princesa- informó la ninfa mirando con recelo al príncipe Nuada.

Ofelia asintió mientras se alejaba con dirección al centro del laberinto.

Nuada una vez más observaba sin parpadear la luna.

…

¿Ocurre algo, Fauno?- preguntó Ofelia temiendo lo peor.

Todo lo contrario, princesa- sonrió el Fauno.

Zathary estaba apoyado contra la pared, por fin se veía mejor aunque parecía cansado.

¡Estáis bien!- la princesa corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

La Sombra dio un ligero quejido de dolor pero soporto el abrazo de la niña.

Gracias a vos- dijo con una sonrisa- Os debo mi vida.

Habrías hecho lo mismo por mi- contestó Ofelia al soltarlo- Tenemos que recuperar el cinturón.

Zathary asintió.

Y lo haremos- intervinó el Fauno- pero… tanto la Sombra como las princesas deben dormir.

¿Dormir?- replicaron Zathary y Ofelia.

Claro, debéis reponer fuerzas- sonrió el Fauno y ante tal sonrisa ambos supieron que no podían salvarse de esa.

¿Pero y la luz del día?- intentó protestar la princesa Moanna

¿Y el avance de las Sombras?- protestó a su vez Zathary.

Todo estará bien- apareció Orara- yo os avisare cuando debéis levantaros, ahora a descansar…

Ofelia se acurrucó junto a la Sombra, él apoyó su cabeza entre la cabellera café de la princesa.

La princesita comenzó a tararear la nana que Mercedes le cantara cuando se encontraba en el molino. Era un melodía preciosa, la niña tenía una voz preciosa, tal vez la nana no tuviera letra, pero era un arrullo tan tierno y suave que no lo necesitaba. Zathary sonrió como no hacía desde no recordaba cuándo, era como si la nana de Ofelia le hablara de un recuerdo lejano, de esos sueños que olvidamos antes de despertar pero que al abrir los ojos nos dejan en la cara una tierna sonrisa. Sí, la nana de la princesa Moanna decía todo sin palabras. Lentamente Zathary comenzó a sentirse somnoliento…

Gracias- musitó antes de quedarse dormido

Solo fue cuestión de segundos después de que la Sombra cayera rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo, también la princesa Moanna comenzó a sentirse cansada y aliviada a la vez, había logrado salvarse con ayuda del príncipe Nuada de la maldad del Hombre Pálido, había ayudado a salvar a Zathary y estaba segura, también conseguirían salvar a todos aquellos que amaban de la destrucción de los reinos que cada uno de ellos llamaba hogar.

Lentamente también la pequeña se quedó completamente dormida mientras la misma sonrisa que se dibujara en el rostro de Zathary también apareciera en el de ella…

Dormid bien su alteza- el Fauno le hizo una reverencia a su querida princesa Moanna.

Desde la entrada del centro del laberinto el príncipe Nuada observaba la escena. La ternura de la niña le recordaba la ternura de su propia hermana, ambas se preocupaban por todos los seres que les rodeaban, ambas darían lo mejor de cada una de ellas en bien de los demás. Nuada levantó la vista al cielo como si el rostro de quien tanto añoraba le sonriera desde esa brillante luna.

Sí, la princesa Moanna sería una gran monarca.

Aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender, aun era pequeña, pero finalmente sería una gran reina, sería perfecta al igual que su propia hermana…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
